<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take On The World by stuckyspetertony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783674">Take On The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony'>stuckyspetertony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kurt, Blaine is Maya, Brittany as Farkle, Burt is Cory, Gen, Humor, Kurt is Riley, Kurt sees NYC for the first time, M/M, based off the pilot of GMW, girl meets world au, he rides the SUBWAY, imagine, it's literally almost all dialogue, old work posted here, rebel Blaine, they don't actually date cause that would be confusing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Blaine could respond, a boy about 17 came up to Kurt and offered his hand. "Hi, my name's, Brett. What's yours?"</p>
<p>Kurt, ever the friendly one, took his hand and shook it more forcefully than needed. "My name's Kurt and this is my first time here. By the way, you smell homeless, did you know that?"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>aka the Girl Meets World AU no one asked for but i wrote like a year ago and posted it on here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take On The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was 10:30 at night when i came up with this idea and here it is, hope you enjoy : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready to do this?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, staring out his bay window, one window open.</p>
<p>"Born ready." Kurt said more confidently than he felt. "My dad needs to learn that I'm not a good little kid who follows rules all the time."</p>
<p>Blaine gave him an amused look but nodded. "Okay, so the plan is we climb out the window-"</p>
<p>"And take the fire escape down to the sidewalk where you lead me to subway and then I'm a free child!"</p>
<p>Blaine laughed. "That's right. Okay, on the count of three. 1. 2.-"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed as he spread his arms out over dramatically.</p>
<p>The younger boy sighed, he expected this. "Aaaand, here it comes."</p>
<p>"What if we get caught, Blaine? How will I explain to my <em>father </em>that I'm growing up?! He'll be heartbroken, B. <em>Heartbroken</em>!"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hands into his. "Kurt, your father knows you can't be his little boy forever. He would <em>want </em>you to do this." Blaine said with a smirk, knowing Burt would want Kurt to do <em>anything </em>but this.</p>
<p>"You're right." Kurt breathed, believing Blaine then composing himself. "Okay." He said after a couple of seconds. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Good." Blaine said, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. "We're just going to go, no counting."</p>
<p>Kurt nodded and before he knew it, he was being pushed on his knees with Blaine yelling, "Go!"</p>
<p>He immediately crawled out the window with Blaine following close behind, they were so close to the fire escape when they heard a cough right in front of them, Kurt slowly moved his head up to come face to face with Burt Hummel.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dad." He said non-chattily. "Nice weather we got here, isn't it?"</p>
<p>A not so amused Burt pointed a finger back to Kurt's window. "Room, now. Both of you." He said, making eye contact with both boys.</p>
<p>The pair sighed and crawled backwards into the room and onto Kurt's bed, arms folded.</p>
<p>"What do you two think you're doing?" Burt asked, standing in front of two after closing the window.</p>
<p>"I just want to ride the subway, dad!" Kurt suddenly says. "Is that too hard to ask? Blaine does it every day, why can't I? I think I'm old enough."</p>
<p>Surprising both boys, Burt smiled. "You think you're ready for that?"</p>
<p>Kurt nodded.</p>
<p>"Well I think you are too."</p>
<p>"But dad- wait, what? Seriously?"</p>
<p>Burt nodded. "I trust you and Blaine knows the subway like you know your own closet so I know you're in good hands. Anderson, just, watch over him, okay?" He asked, giving Blaine a pleading look.</p>
<p>The gel haired boy grinned and put an arm around Kurt's neck. "He's my number one priority, sir."</p>
<p>The older man shook his head at the duo but smiled. "Okay, now get out of here. You're going to be late for school."</p>
<p>Klaine nodded and stood up in sync, hurrying to get out of the room. "Blaine, he wasn't heartbroken!" Kurt whispered  in awe as they walked into the hall and down the stairs.</p>
<p>Blaine chuckled at his best friends innocence. "I know, pretty amazing, right?" He said as they walked out of the apartment and into the world.</p>
<p>                                 • • •</p>
<p>Kurt swore his head was going to fall off as he kept looking back and forth at different things. The subway was so cool!</p>
<p>"Blaine! This is amazing ." Kurt said, stunned. "How come I'm not allowed down here more often?"</p>
<p>Before Blaine could respond, a boy about 17 came up to Kurt and offered his hand. "Hi, my name's, Brett. What's yours?"</p>
<p class="">Kurt, ever the friendly one, took his hand and shook it more forcefully than needed. "My name's Kurt and this is my first time here. By the way, you smell homeless, did you know that?"</p>
<p>Brett blinked a couple of times. "No I did not know that, but maybe a couple of bucks could help me get a place to take a shower?" He asked, holding his hand out with a sly look on his face.</p>
<p>Kurt actually reached into his bag to grab his wallet but Blaine stooped him. "Don't, Kurt. He's messing with you." He said to the boy before turning to Brett. "Beat it, you can play that on anyone <em>except </em>him." He practically growled.</p>
<p>Brett frowned. "No fun." He mumbled as he walked away from the two.</p>
<p>Kurt turned to Blaine confused. "Who was that?"</p>
<p>"A friend of mine." Blaine shrugged off. "And also one of the reasons you're not allowed down here more often."</p>
<p>Kurt nodded slowly as a subway came rolling in. "Okay, you're going to be good, right?" Blaine asked as the train stopped and the doors opened, people filing in and out.</p>
<p>"Yep, and even if I'm not, I know you'll be by my side." Kurt smiled as he was the one who dragged Blaine onto the train.</p>
<p>                                 • • •</p>
<p>"Come <em>on</em>, Blaine. We're going to be late." Kurt rushed as he shut his locker and tapped his foot impatiently.</p>
<p>"Slow your roll there, Kurt. <em>I </em>wasn't the one who stopped at every subway station to sightsee." Blaine said as he fixed his hair in his mirror then shut his locker.</p>
<p>"You could've mentioned that we were going to be late for school or stop me!"</p>
<p>"I <em>tried</em>! You slapped me!"</p>
<p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." And with that, the two headed down the hall towards history class.</p>
<p>"You know how this teacher is." Kurt said as they walked in the back door of the classroom, Blaine listening intently. "He's crazy, insane, and so-"</p>
<p>"Hiya, kiddo." A very familiar voice said behind Kurt.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dad!" Kurt said with a forced smile as he turned around.</p>
<p>"You're late for your fathers class." Burt stated in a cheerful tone as Klaine sat in desks right next to each other.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel. You wrote him a note." Blaine said as he pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Kurt.</p>
<p>"He did?" Kurt asked as he took the paper from Blaine and handed it to Burt.</p>
<p>"I did?" Burt asked as he took the note.  "Kurt's late, deal with it." He read a loud as the class laughed. "Alrighty then." He said to Blaine. "Good job on the signature."</p>
<p>"It get's better every time." Blaine said, proud of himself.</p>
<p>Burt looked at him wearily before turning to the board and starting his lesson on 'The Civil War' and being so passionate about something, that you would fight for it.</p>
<p>Per usual, Kurt listened as if it was a lecture on fashion and Blaine just took out  his song book and started writing lyrics.</p>
<p>About halfway through the lesson, Brittany stood up and asked for 'Brittany Time' which Burt happily obliged too.</p>
<p>Blaine then suddenly stood up and went on lecturing about how he hated homework and that was the thing he was so passionate about.</p>
<p>"Blaine, think about this." Kurt said as he looked up at his best friend who was standing on top of the desk. "You're going to get in trouble."</p>
<p>"I thought you would be with me on this?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. I'm Not Following Rules."</p>
<p>"I was, but this is a bit extreme. You could get my dad fired, or worse you would get expelled. Please don't do this, can't you be passionate about something else? Like the lack of cronuts in the cafeteria?"</p>
<p>Blaine's eyes then had a sparkle as he hopped down and sat thoughtfully in his seat. "You may have an idea there, Hummel."</p>
<p>Kurt laughed along with the rest of the class as he smiled at his dad, who sent a wink at him. Blaine would get them into messes and Kurt would get them out, that's how their friendship worked and it was the best thing Kurt could ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm thinking of just posting all my written stuff onto here since that seems to be the only thing close  to writing i'll be doing this break lmao. </p>
<p>binging Boy Meets World so maybe i'll write another one with more references. . . thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>